Bang Bang
by verfens
Summary: She was walkin' around with a loaded shotgun, ready to fire me a hot one, it went bang, bang, bang straight through my heart. (Pruhun, Dominatrix Hungary, Human AU, guilty pleasure PWP)
1. Chapter 1

Bang Bang

Summary: She was walkin' around with a loaded shotgun, ready to fire me a hot one, it went bang, bang, bang straight through my heart. (Pruhun, Dominatrix Hungary, Human AU, guilty pleasure PWP)

* * *

The lights were dim, it was hot, and the air both smelt and felt like sweat so thickly he could cut through it with a knife. People were dancing left and right, but he wasn't anywhere in the craziness. Gilbert Beilschmidt wasn't one who was normally in this scene.

Actually, he had always done his best to /not/ be in this scene. He was always so uncomfortable around women, mainly because he had no idea on how to talk to them properly. And now in front of him a group of very attractive, sweaty women were in front of him, their bodies grinding up against one another, their faces heated up and their mouths open. He blushed profusely, feeling very out of his element. Francis whacked his shoulder to get his attention without yelling.

"Gilbert, your mouth is hanging open. That's normally considered to be rude." He joked, ruffling his very much heterosexual friend's hair as he was pushed into the dance floor with Francis at his side. "Relax! We are here to celebrate you getting rid of the bitch." And by bitch, he meant ice queen bitch supreme, but Gilbert frowned upon calling his now ex that- even now that they are just that: exes.

"Natalia wasn't a bitch…" He defended meekly, pulling on his collar to try and release some of the heat, and Francis merely rolled his eyes.

"Please, she cheated on you with her brother. That's bitch enough for me to smell from a mile away." Gilbert sighed.

"I loved her, Francis. Don't be so mean to her. I knew she loved someone else for a while. But her brother was never interested." He said, looking a bit haggard, more than a little defeated. "So I was surprised that she slept with him."

Gilbert pulled out of his grip, rubbing the nape of his neck. "I'm going to get a drink, okay?" Francis sighed as the albino scurried off the dance floor, feeling like a sinner in church. Gilbert knew that he really needed to lighten up. He was always so much more at ease either in uniform, where people ordered him what to do, or when he was at home. It was because he had structure- he needed it as much as he needed oxygen.

But, Gilbert was surrounded by beautiful, sweaty, fun women. And that made all the difference, literally sapping his confidence and putting him on his guard. Natalia had made sure he was afraid of going to other women, though she was a bit of a hypocrite in the end, Gilbert supposed. But enough of that. He sat at the edge of the club, guzzling down beers.

* * *

After a few drinks, he started to relax a bit, but all he had to do was to just thought of his ex and he would sigh and feel mopey again. He had been with her because he hadn't wanted to die alone. He had been in the military, and had gotten a girl before he had gone out. But….she cheated.

He took another gulp, and when he lowered his glass, he discovered that there was a woman that was effortlessly gliding over to him, in a skin tight leather dress, her supple legs stretching down to her black heels, and he looked back upwards. She might have had the nicest pair of breasts he had ever seen.

Gilbert stared.

"My, you are the exotic one." Her voice had a very cute accent, and he looked up towards her face with a bright red blush on his own for having stared. _Oh. _She was _hot, _forest green eyes that had an air of dominance to them, long brown hair that looked like silk even in the bad lighting, and full, red lips. Her slender hand, tipped with long red nails, went to touch his face, and after wrapping it on his chin, she tilted his head upwards, looking directly into his freakishly red eyes. "Pretty handsome too." The woman purred, as she looked him over again, swaying her hips seductively as she ran her hand down his face, and then down his neck and his shoulders.

And he was smitten- caught like a fish in a net, mouth opening and closing in bewilderment.

"You'll do." She smacked his face lightly, smiling like she had caught the fish of the day, and snapped his attention back to her. "My name is Elizaveta, and I want to sleep with you." She said, very much in control, almost like she was ordering him rather than requesting for his partnership, and Gilbert knew he was helpless to obey, red eyes watching up at her with adoration and fascination. And he was just drunk enough to forget Natalia, in favor of getting laid.

"I-I'm Gilbert." He coughed, and looked back up to her with adoration, that was quickly covered with an attempt to try and look cooler. She laughed at him, and took his hand, leading him out of the main floor, and down out of the lights quickly and self-assuredly.

"Hmmm…you're a skinny little man. Looks like I'll top." She was talking to herself, and Gilbert wasn't listening, revealing in the fact she was looking at /him/, for all the times he exclaimed he was amazing, he was trying to counterbalance the fact he was a freak. It was a change in pace to have a woman taking him to the back and helping him pull off his top, as he panted, hands going over to rub her breasts, before she smacked him away. "Bad boy- only touch when I tell you." She reached over and smacked his ass, smirking. "Oooh, nice and muscular- exactly what I wanted." Elizaveta purred.

Gilbert flushed, letting her do as she pleased, taking off his shirt. She paused as she noticed old scars, before she brushed past them. "We should find somewhere more private." Elizaveta pulled him along as he nodded eagerly, feeling very mute for a talkative person.

Elizaveta got them to a room, hot and humid, but then getting them right back to business, pushing Gilbert to the bed and then down onto his back, nipping his ear with her breath rushing down onto his face. He shivered at the sensation, feeling his erection growing. "A-Ah…." He moaned out, before she tsked, and sat up, straddling him.

Her slender hands reached down, starting to feel up his abs. "My, very well built." She commented on the six-pack, before he felt his excitement growing as her hands went down to his pants, and unbuckled him. He groaned as her hand went past the waistline of the jeans slowly, and rubbed on his crotch. "And, ultimately average under the belt." She hummed, but hardly sounded disappointed. "Looks like I'll need this." She brought over her bag, still straddling him, but no longer fondling his cock.

His eyes popped out as she brought out a very sturdy looking strap on, and he stuttered out a very soft, "_Oh.". This_ is what she meant by topping. Elizaveta laughed as she grabbed the lube from her purse, starting to pour it into her hands.

"Not backing out, are you?" She purred, putting the lube down and starting to fondle him again.

"Hell no." He agreed, voice gravelly, and she smiled triumphantly, turning him over abruptly onto his stomach. "Watch it." He growled, used to a dom girl, but he wanted her to be a bit gentle anyway, getting onto his hands and knees for her. Elizaveta listened, lightening her touch as a cold slick finger traced his asshole, and he shivered.

"Good, now relax for me." Nipping his neck, Gilbert felt her finger slide inside of him, languid and eliciting a very strained moan from him. Elizaveta then wiggled it inside of him, swirling it as he grabbed onto the bed sheets, gritting his teeth to try and not look like a virgin, and she used her free hand to pick his legs up, and smack his ass. "Don't stop yourself. I love the sound of a man giving himself up." After reprimanding him, and twisting his neck a bit, she leaned over and kissed him, before nipping his lips playfully, making him open them and moan for her.

Slowly stretching him, clearly getting off on the power trip associated with having the albino in helpless throws of pleasure beneath her, she started to fondle his balls, humming. But, just as he was on the cusp of cumming, she pulled her fingers out, and hand away. He whined.

"Bad boy." She smacked his ass, and ruffled his hair, before attaching the strap on with a sigh. "Are you ready?" She asked, and he nodded disgruntledly. If he hadn't wanted it, why did he have all this done? He wanted to cum, dammit! Elizaveta laughed again, taking her own sweet time as she got herself ready, clicking it into place before she straddled him again, the hard plastic sticking into his back. "Mmmm…I have to admit, you've been a very good little boy for me. I guess I'll reward you." Slowly, she slid inside of him, and his hands fisted in the bed sheets, mind going utterly blank. His mouth was open as he recollected himself after the initial feeling.

"You're really skilled at this." He said, half-conversationally, half strained as she waited for him to readjust to the length. "I have to tell you that."

Elizaveta smiled, petting his hair. "Well, if I wasn't good, why would I be going into a club to pick someone up?"

"Good point…" He said, but was cut off as she thrusted her hips, moaning slightly with the pressure against her own crotch. Gilbert's toes curled. Oh /yes/. Natalia had always wanted him to be in control and it was so wonderful when someone was ordering him and had the exact way to make him lose what Natalia had required him to have in bed.

Elizaveta fucked him on his hands and knees, moaning out with him as the alcohol got to their heads further, and Elizaveta came before him, shaking as some liquid came out from under the strap on, but dutifully, she jerked dhim off until he came as well. "Ughnnn….Elizaveta!" He shouted, the word a mouthful to say, and so he shortened it the second time he said it. "Eliza!" She panted, pulling out of him after a minute to catch her breath.

"Good. You are quite the screamer." Elizaveta turned him over, and he was drooling a bit. "Hmm….but, you're also drooling…oh well. I asked you to lose control. And you did just that." She cuddled up to him, laying with him in her bright red lingerie, smiling at him. "I have to go in the morning, but I will leave you my number."

* * *

Just as she had warned him, when Gilbert Beilschmidt woke up the morning after some of the best sex he had ever had, he was alone in a run down hotel room, naked, with a pair of red panties on the bed beside him. On them, there was a number written, along with a smily face.

First things first, he had to work off the soreness, and finally get the courage to kick Natalia out of the house. He figured he'd be doing quite a few things there that she didn't ever need to know about. Like exploring anal- something he had never even dared think about before he had a strap on all the way inside of him.

Gilbert was enthralled by the markswoman who had shot his heart.

* * *

A/N: Favorite pairing? Definitely Pruhun. Those two cuties need to have more time attending to their relationship. I wanted to try out a super submissive (when given good rewards) Gilbert, please give me feedback if he's any good. I'm sorry it's short, but this was a guilty pleasure fic, and I really just wanted a dom/sub reversal for how the two are normally portrayed.


	2. Chapter 2

Bang Bang

Summary: She was walkin' around with a loaded shotgun, ready to fire me a hot one, it went bang, bang, bang straight through my heart. (Pruhun, Dominatrix Hungary, Human AU, guilty pleasure PWP)

* * *

"Aghhhh!" Gilbert cried out, hands fighting against the handcuffs that had him bound to the chair. The toy that was vibrating inside of him was driving him crazy. He couldn't rub his throbbing cock, he couldn't even rub it with his legs- not that would help much. He was completely bound to a chair, bare naked, and had his eyes covered up.

"Hmm…bad boy." Her lash gently moved around his cock, and he desperately lifted up his hips to get into the feeling, and she lashed his chest.

"Hnnn…" He groaned, leaning forward a bit, panting lightly. She lashed him again for the noise.

This was one of their favorite games. How long could Gilbert tolerate this until he started moaning for touch- hers, specifically. He could feel her standing over him, leaning herself down. A hand languidly rested on his shoulder. "Poor baby. It's been ten minutes. Got anything to say?" She checked in with him, making sure this was okay with him. He only panted, before he shook his head, drooling a bit. She wiped it off his face, before kissing him. "Too bad, I think I'm ready for some more fun, aren't you?" He instantly started nodding, and she laughed, a soft tinkling sound.

She surprised him by not untying him, or even removing the blindfold. She simply sat down on top of him, sliding onto his cock, making him moan, leaning his head against her chest, putting his face accidentally right into her breast.

"Oooh, I knew this was the right time." She moaned softly with him, pulling his face tighter against her breasts, untying a hand of his to bring it up to her chest. "Do it." He quickly got to work, biting her nipples playfully, getting the best noises out of her, as she rode him up and down, going at a smooth, steady tempo.

Gilbert was in heaven.

* * *

Afterwards, they lay in bed together, satisfying Gilbert's required cuddling time after sex. "You know, if I had met you when you were confident, I wouldn't have this arrangement with you." Elizaveta said, humming.

"Why?" Gilbert asked, wrapping his arms around her waist as she stroked his hair.

"When you're confident, and when you're not, you portray two very different people. When you're confident, you can get a little full of yourself." And Gilbert blushed. "But, I know you well enough to know that you are full of smoke. You'd never even hurt a fly." Elizaveta kissed his forehead, and he hummed.

"Thanks for that." He said, a bit sarcastically. "I try to be likeable. Nice to know my meager social skills succeed in disappointing people." His lover looked very thoughtful.

"I wouldn't say they are disappointing, they are just misleading. You act like, well, a douche." Elizaveta laughed a bit.

"And you act like a meek women. When I know you're a tigress." Gilbert nipped her neck playfully, and she pushed him off, giggling a bit.

"It certainly is a relationship that makes my friends wonder." She purred, sitting up with him. "They don't peg you as a sub, especially not after seeing your brother. Why are you so much thinner than he is?" She felt his very lean muscles. "He's like a body builder, and you're like….well. A noodle."

"Malnutrition." Gilbert said, flatly. "Dad wasn't very good at putting food on the table for me, even though he ate fine. I never complained, but I just never got enough." Elizaveta was a bit surprised, realizing she had treaded onto delicate territory. She pulled him into a hug.

"I'm surprised you can trust me like this, then. I wouldn't be able to if I was treated like that."

"Are you complaining?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No." She shook her head. "I just want to know."

"Well, I want to be taken care of, I guess, because he never took care of me." He said, shifting a bit, and Elizaveta leaned over to kiss him.

"Then I'll be happy to do that, sweet heart." She straddled him, and Gilbert looked surprised.

"Seconds already?"

"I love to surprise." She purred, and got out her bag of toys. He couldn't wait.

* * *

A/N: I'm turning this into a kink fic. Send me a kink and as long as I can write it I'll go for it.


	3. Chapter 3

Bang Bang

Kink: Inflation

* * *

Elizaveta didn't have him tied up this time, thankfully. That might have been painful. She hummed as she brought out her enema kit. "Lay down sweetheart." She ordered, and Gilbert had to obey, grabbing a few pillows to prop himself up with.

She carefully, lovingly stretched him out, her fingers making short work of his nerves, turning him into a moaning thing of goo for her. He loved to have this done to him, with her sitting over him, getting the bags ready as she started cleaning him out. Elizaveta kissed him as she grabbed her things, bringing them closer to him to get started. "Remember, if it starts to hurt, tell me immediately, okay?" She said, sternly.

"Right." He said, after a moment to collect himself. She knew how to make him crazy. Carefully, she stuck the tube up his ass, and he bit his lip as she started to pump the milk inside of him. The feeling was weird at first, but as he expanded slightly, he moaned, and Elizaveta lovingly rubbed the small bulge.

"There we go. A bit fatter now." She straddled him again, leaning down to kiss him as she rubbed her crotch tantalizingly against his own, and he moved his hips up to meet hers. Elizaveta smiled, nipping his neck playfully, taking out the pump, and inserting a butt plug carefully. "Looks like you get to do me, pet." She teased, and sat up, getting off him only to lean back seductively. "I have been waiting for a bit now, and I suppose you earned it."

She reached over to pull him down, and Gilbert eagerly straddled her for the first time, his hands exploring her crotch with gusto. Meanwhile, her hands rubbed his belly, and he moaned a bit at the strange feeling. As he found her clit, she let out a sharp cry of, "Gilbert!" And was no longer rubbing his belly, but instead clutching the bed as he pressed her buttons, moaning wantonly.

"God, you look sexy." He groaned, and grinded down against her as he moved his hands, and she growled a bit.

"Don't you dare." She ordered sternly, bringing his hands back down to her crotch. "You may only go when I tell you to." And he whined a bit, but instead of complaining for long, he scooted down the bed, and started to lick at her vulva, and she went a whole new kind of crazy, calling out his name as he played with her clit. Her legs shook slightly, and she let out a very long moan, before she grabbed his collar, and pulled him up to kiss him. "What a good boy. I suppose I-I should reward you for that." She lay down, and pulled him down on top of her, helping him by rolling the condom onto his cock.

Gilbert was more than happy to have the reigns handed over to him, groaning as he leaned over to nibble at her neck, hands guiding his cock into her hole, moaning loudly as he shook on top of her. Elizaveta was smiling up at him, panting lightly. "Move." She ordered, and Gilbert's hips rolled up into her, and then she was moaning, holding onto him in a rare reversal of positions.

Gilbert used his hands to lift up her hips, fucking her far faster than her slow and steady tempo, more erratic, though she wasn't complaining. His belly, however, rubbed up against hers and the strange feeling made him groan. He had to slow down, panting harshly, and he nuzzled her neck, cumming as she screamed suddenly, definitely having an orgasm. Gilbert rolled off of her, panting and groaning, taking off his condom to wipe himself up.

"Was I any good?" He asked, nervous. Gilbert always had some mild performance anxiety, and he wanted to do a good job for the woman he was sure he loved.

"You were perfect." She told him as she wiped her brow, having gotten a little sweaty. "Now, let's get that plug out of you, it's dangerous to keep inside you for too long."

* * *

They enjoyed going out for dinner after having sex. It made for a more relaxed dinner, and made Gilbert less tense about being in public- less likely to revert to his egotistical mask to try and portray confidence. Elizaveta was dressed casually, and so was Gilbert. They were out for Mexican, eating the nachos.

"You are a little vixen, you know." He said, hand pointed out at him, chip in hand. Elizaveta only smiled.

"I try my best Gilbert. My ex-husband was always such a tight ass; I never enjoyed myself in the sex. I figured out later it was because he was always trying to be in control, when really, I ached to control him myself." Elizaveta smiled, sighing softly.

"You were married?" He was a bit shocked at the information. He hadn't expected that. "How long for?"

"We were together for 4 years. I filed the divorce one year ago now." She hummed, going for the queso. "He left peacefully."

"That's always good- I hate messy affairs. Mom had a really messy one after Lutz was out of school. That was their agreement. It really made the family divide." Gilbert sympathized, mixing salsa and guacamole. "What was he like?"

"Well, I thought he was handsome. He was a gentleman, he wooed me." Elizaveta sighed. "I was trying to listen to my mother's advice on how to act like a proper woman. Only later did I realize was that her definition was total crap. Any woman is a proper woman, so long as she isn't hurting anyone." She took a sip of her margarita. "I'm happier with you than I ever was with him."

Gilbert smiled, nodding. "I'm glad. Well, I didn't ever get that far with anyone. The closest I came was with Natalia, the girl I was with before I met you."

"Well, why did you break up?" She asked, looking curious.

"She managed to sleep with her brother." He said, laughing a bit at the thought. Once upon a time he had cried at the idea she would rather sleep with her brother than with him, but now he supposed he could sympathize with Ivan, who had been a bit drugged up. Gilbert could see the humor in the situation.

"Ouch. That's kinda brutal." She was trying not to laugh, though, and Gilbert shrugged, knowing the story sounded a bit ridiculous and silly.

"She was crazy. I can be glad I broke up, because I was always second place, and getting rid of her made way for a much better girlfriend." He leaned over the table to kiss her cheek. "You."

"You are very sweet." Elizaveta put a hand over his, stopping eating as she leaned over to actually kiss him. "I'm glad I met you, Gilbert."

* * *

A/N: Written for my wonderful girlfriend, Connie. I hope this suffices as good porn.


	4. Chapter 4

Bang Bang

Summary: She was walkin' around with a loaded shotgun, ready to fire me a hot one, it went bang, bang, bang straight through my heart. (Pruhun, Dominatrix Hungary, Human AU, guilty pleasure PWP)

Kink: Double penetration

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" He asked her as she got her strap-on attached, humming.

"Why, Gilbert, I'm absolutely positive about this." She smiled benignly, something he knew was a wolf in sheep's clothing, and pushed him down on the couch. "Remember, we trust each other, and if you get uncomfortable, just tell me that it's hurting you and I'll stop right away. I won't even make a safeword for you to remember, just tell me it hurts." Elizaveta straddled him, kissing his forehead tenderly as she grabbed the lube.

Gilbert nodded, and lay down, spreading his legs for her. "Thank you. I'm excited to try this out, just be careful." And Elizaveta smiled, rubbing his cock to warm him up. "A-Ah….." He groaned, and she started to finger his asshole, humming as her index finger dipped inside. As she worked him over, she took out her additional dildo. They were going to try two dildos now that they had been together this long. While Gilbert was ready for it, she was trying to be sure that this wouldn't be painful for him and hurt the delicate tissue.

Elizaveta finished stretching him easily, and Gilbert smiled up at her. "P-Please fuck me." He whined. It had been awhile since she had actually fucked him, most of it just play for the past week. And she laughed at him, using her index finger to play with the tip of his erection.

"Hmm…what will you do if I don't?" She handed him the dildo. "Fuck yourself?" She asked, and help him slide it inside of him, and he groaned.

"M-Maybe I will." He started to slide the toy in and out, moaning quickly as he started to fuck himself, laying down and writhing, trying to get the feeling that Elizaveta always gave him. He pushed himself up against the bedframe, panting as he jammed it inside of him, but it wasn't enough. He had been spoiled by Elizaveta.

"Ugh, I need…" He cursed, eyes flicking up to her. "I need you. I ne-ed it." He admitted, grinding his crotch up against his hand, voice cracking.

Elizaveta smiled at him, and straddled him once more, pushing him against the frame harder, and her delicate hand pushed his own away, grabbing the handcuffs, and putting his hands in them, behind his back. He groaned as she took the opportunity to palm herself, smiling and grunting a bit. "You look very hot when you're desperate." She said, before her hands went to his nipples, to play with them roughly, biting his neck, sucking on it hard, making a hickey as he moaned loudly, hips bucking up to her crotch, desperate for some friction now that his hands were out of play.

Elizaveta laughed at his predicament, sounding a bit breathy, and she moved downwards. "Look at you. All tied up and no way to get done. I suppose I'll help." She joked, kissing him softly as she helped move the dildo up, and carefully held onto it as she pushed inside him.

The feeling was beyond strange, but she had stretched him enough that the pain was barely noticeable, and he moaned wantonly hands straining at their bonds out of a need to hang onto something, writhing under her. She held the first dildo in place as she started to fuck him, grunting and moaning at the sensations being sent to her sensitive crotch, and he wrapped his legs around her waist, bucking up every time she came down to thrust inside him. God, it felt like he was in heaven. Elizaveta shuddered, and moaned loudly, and she had orgasmed, shaking over him as she thrusted harder and faster inside of him.

Gilbert felt the pressure growing in his belly, and he came over them, with a groan and a call for her name. She smiled tiredly, and helped him out by pulling both dildos out of his stretched hole.

"There we go, all done." She kissed him, and removed the handcuffs from his wrists.

"That didn't hurt a quarter as much as I thought it would." He said, and she kissed his neck lovingly.

"Sex isn't supposed to hurt. Both parties should enjoy it." She said, and he nodded, kissing her back.

"Thank you, Eliza." He mumbled, cuddling up.

* * *

When she offered to him to move in, he was shocked and delighted. He already loved her, so why shouldn't they consolidate housing and live together? It was the perfect arrangement.

Elizaveta was delighted when he agreed, and she got out a form for him.

"Now, I know we've only been together for a few weeks, but I am very happy with our arrangement, and I'd love to step it up to the next level. Will you be my sub? I promise to treat you kindly and make sure you are safe and happy." Gilbert didn't know what to say, so he only nodded, and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you, Elizaveta, and I think that would be wonderful." As he went through the forms, he read carefully on the list of things she would do to him, and he shuddered at the thought. She looked as nervous as he felt, and they were both in this for the first time, and it felt wonderful. He agreed to work as a domestic slave for her, and she smiled as he signed it. The things about what he would wear at home made his cock twitch. It sounded like exactly what he wanted in a relationship. He finished signing it, and handed it over to Elizaveta, who pulled him into a hug.

"Excellent! Goodness, I'm so glad you agreed! I was so worried it would scare you off, Gilbert."

"But only at home, okay? Still gotta maintain my work and stuff." He grinned, kissing her again, before she pulled away to grab something.

"I got this for you." She smiled, and handed him a gift. He was interested. When he opened it up, there was a collar inside, and he grinned, his cock making him a little uncomfortable now.

"Thank you; please help me put it on?" He asked, a big grin on his face, and she listened, putting it around his neck and he shivered. The sensation of being owned was amazing, something he never thought he could enjoy, but once it happened, he totally understood it now.

He loved her so much.

* * *

A/N: So now they're in an official contract, and I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
